Project Summary The major objective of the Administrative Core is the coordination of project administration for the National Metabolomics Data Repository (NMDR). Any modern data repository should be founded on the principles of findability, accessibility, interoperability, and reusability (FAIR). The Admin Core will establish the guidelines that will ensure that the NMDR will fulfil the FAIR paradigm with scalability, extensibility, and portability. The execution of this vision will be accomplished by organizing a clear, shared vision amongst the cores within NMDR and communicating this vision to all the stakeholders in the metabolomics consortium. The Admin Core will form an executive committee consisting of the NMDR core leaders who will develop mechanisms for seamless interactions between the cores. The Admin Core will also develop modes of interactions with the SEPCC and the Governing Body to receive timely advice on the developments in the data repository. One of the key goals of the Admin Core will be develop communication strategies to benefit the public, through presentation in multiple forms of media, of developments in the repository in a timely manner. Further, the Admin Core will help develop metrics to evaluate the progress and success of NMDR. Finally, an essential task of the Admin Core will be to develop a succession plan at the end of four years to ensure sustainability of the data repository in the long term; a mechanism to achieve this is proposed in this Core.